User talk:Kodia
If I have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together. making picture fill the space provided so you can see all of the image I see no need for this, especially since doing so makes the image fill up the entire screen, what resolution do you have your computer set to? Most wikis set their pictures to a lower number than 300, except in the case of widescreen pictures, and Claudia's isn't that. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:34, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Most of the wikis I edit on set their template lower than 300 wide too. I believe filling the space improves the visual layout of the page and removes the distraction of the image having too much white space around it. Perhaps we should reduce the overall size of the info box to something less.--Kodia 20:59, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::If you feel that the white space is distracting then yes, perhaps. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Two things How do you feel about S. Pocklinton being listed on the agents page and such? Since this S. person only appeared on a tag... also, could you check this out? I know you might not be able to view it though since it isn't on Hulu anymore I imagine... felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:29, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I think Pocklinton should be listed among the agents. S/he is clearly listed as the Houdini wallet agent. Might be interesting to see how far the show's writers went into the Detroit history with that one, considering that the wallet was recovered so close to Houdini's death in the city. (And I live just north of Detroit, so my interest is definitely piqued here.)--Kodia 23:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Was just checking to see if you thought S. counted enough for it, ok then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) contradiction? You sent me a message saying to come here to reply,and then here it says go back :) Anyway, thanks for the welcome. I'm just getting started watching the series, but I love it ~~TheTesla :Not really a contradiction. Welcome messages are automated to use the last Administrator that edited the wiki as the name by which to welcome new users. For any *new* issues beyond the welcome, you can always contact me here. :)--Kodia 21:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea that automated message can be confusing. felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Arthur Nielsen (Dr.) I've heard the episode (listening to the Syfy online version) several times plus watching the full eps several times and I really don't remember him introducing himself that way. He tells thems he an agent, secret service, and gives his name, but that's it. Hopefully some other fan will verify this. :-) :Perhaps this weekend I'll watch the first episode again and see. I believe felinoel is correct and he introduced himself with the title of "doctor".--Kodia 09:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Now you have me wanting to watch it again! I've seen it so many times and believe me I would have picked up on him giving his title. But now I'm wondering. Would be a good excuse to re-listen to it. Any excuse to see Saul Rubinek is a good one anyhow. :Okay, I'm watching the episode now and he definitely does NOT introduce himself the first time as a doctor. I'll continue watching the episode to see if he mentions the PhD.--Kodia 02:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Odd, I remember seeing my captions say it and I rewound it to hear it again a couple times just to be sure, maybe I am remembering it to be at the wrong time, maybe it wasn't when he first introduced himself? Wish I had the episode... felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Well I'm still only part way through the episode (I kept getting side tracked by other responsibilities), so maybe it's later in the episode? I'll let you know when I finish the rest of it again.--Kodia 10:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Quote please don't bite the users xD I always respond to lack of signing on every wiki like that? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello from the Wikia Content Team Hi Kodia! The Warehouse 13 wiki has been chosen by the Wikia Content Team as a project for Friday June 24. We have been assigned to clean up cluttered pages, add pictures to pages, add content to stub pages, add content about the upcoming season, and give the wiki a visual makeover with a redesigned main page and a custom skin. Our goal is to make the Warehouse 13 wiki visually appealing, easy to read, and easy to navigate. The work on this wiki that has already been does is great and we are just here to augment and help improve the wiki even more. We want this wiki to be a place where fans will visit and hopefully contribute to the community as well. There will be four of us working on the wiki on Friday. If you have an questions, comments or suggestions please feel free to leave them on my talk page! Cheers! Meganhassler 00:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC)